


stay the night

by probablysomehow



Series: Domestic Fluff Perhaps [1]
Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rainy Season, i guess idk, just a tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysomehow/pseuds/probablysomehow
Summary: "I really can't stay…""But baby, it's cold outside.""Salle, now isn't the time for a fucking duet."





	stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> Kasi it's rainy season already and I wanna post something before I post another thing… which will be up sometime Friday I guess.
> 
> The idea came from @_littlemslawyer on twitter, but I completely missed out on Neo drinking hot coco. Oops.

"I really can't stay…"

"But baby, it's cold outside."

"Salle, now isn't the time for a fucking duet."

Neo's standing in the middle of his boyfriend's condo's living room, slightly shivering and dripping wet from the pouring rain outside. He's got a green towel covering his head and the upper half of his body, courtesy of Salle. While Neo settles on a plastic chair nearby, Salle emerges from the bedroom holding some clothes on one hand and rubbing his wet hair with a towel with the other. He's got nothing on but his black boxers and Neo's face twists between a blush and a scowl.

"Magbihis ka nga." the eagle insists as he dries himself off with the towel on him. Salle throws him a smirk and settles the pile of clothes on the coffee table next to Neo. "Tayo lang naman nandito eh." the archer bites back, still focused on drying his stomach and chest. "Eh when Cessie comes home?" Neo tries for a different excuse this time. He's flustered, and Salle finds it adorable that Neo still gets embarrassed when he sees him half naked through half a year in a relationship together. Salle drops himself on the couch now that he's dry. "She's not coming home tonight. She went home to Marikina." he replies, settling comfortably on the soft cushion.

Neo agreed to be picked up by Salle earlier today once his boyfriend promised to take him to a newly-opened coffee shop in Taft. It was near his condominium so Salle decided to walk the way instead of taking his car. Once Neo's coffee cravings were satisfied, they went about trying different street foods that Salle promised Neo were clean and wouldn't make him I'll. Neo was still hesitant during the entire trip, but managed to enjoy a few fish balls. What they weren't prepared for was the sudden downpour of rain that soaked them in cold water. They made a mad dash back to Salle's unit once they figured the rain wouldn't stop, which led to their current situation.

Neo grumbles. He wiggles his toes that were still damp from being soaked in his wet socks. "I told you to bring the car kasi." he argues again and wraps the towel around his shoulders. Salle rolls his eyes at his stubborn partner. "It was like, a ten minute walk! Sayang gas." he counters and eyes the shaking eagle. He makes a _basang sisiw_ joke in his head but doesn't say it. Neo's thin polo does very little to keep him warm and Salle easily sees through the wet fabric. The shirt sticks to him and clings on his skin. "Magbihis ka na." Salle adds, worried his boyfriend might catch a cold.

"I can't stay nga. You're driving me home." Neo demands, a hardened glare piercing through Salle. Salle throws an exasperated hand towards the window that shows the dark grey skies, strikes of lightning, and unforgiving storm. "Ang lakas ng ulan sa labas! Bahang baha kalye ngayon." he reasons in distress. There's no way in hell Salle would drive about five hours to Katipunan just to deliver Neo home when he has a perfectly good bed and warm clothes for the night. Neo wanders to the window and watches the heavy flow of traffic four stories below. He looks at the buildings ahead and the rain that blurs them together.

"But Archer…" he says in a soft voice, reminding Salle of their pet cat that stayed in Neo's condo. Salle's shoulder sag and smiles gently at him. Count on Neo to worry over his cat more than his wellbeing in the middle of a storm. The sky rumbles outside and it worries Neo even further. "He hates thunder." he reminds sullenly. The other man stands up from the couch and follows Neo to the window to watch the citizens and cars and scenery outside. Strong hands find themselves on Neo's towel-wrapped shoulders and a pair of lips find themselves on damp, brown hair. "He'll be fine for the night, you left him food and water." he tells the worried boy. "I'll drive you back first thing in the morning." Salle promises.

There's a pout on Neo's face when he faces Salle behind him. "Ikaw kasi eh." he blames again, but halfheartedly this time. There's nothing they can do now except hope that the rain would stop in the morning, just enough for Salle to drive home safer and faster. Salle accepts the blame and chuckles lightly, tapping Neo's shoulder. "Go take a shower. The water's warm." he nods to the bathroom where the promise of warmth and good hygiene invites him.

Azure eyes stare into emerald ones. "Join me." Neo whispers.

And Salle does.


End file.
